The MBRS-SCORE program will continue to develop the research environment at The University of Texas at El Paso (UTEP) that is more conducive to scientific research excellence in the biomedical sciences. The program will enhance and cultivate the research capabilities of program participants by providing research support. The SCORE program will foster interdisciplinary approaches to solving problems that affect basic biomedical research. This program will involve faculty from different disciplines on subprojects involving biochemistry, biostatistics, cancer biology, chemistry, infectious diseases, molecular biology, nutrition, immunology, toxicology, neurobiology, and bioengineering. These subprojects are focused to increase the number of underrepresented minorities in the biomedical sciences or in health professions. The program will expand the research opportunities for minority students, especially Hispanics, by providing the funds necessary to foster a productive research environment associated with graduate education. Our research initiatives, coupled with our student research programs, will increase the number of minority students doing biomedical research thereby expanding the pool of minorities who will make biomedical research a career. Our unique geographical location and our high Hispanic enrollment, virtually assure us of succeeding in this endeavor. The UTEP will contribute substantially to the SCORE program by providing release time for faculty from teaching duties. [unreadable] [unreadable]